Beso por beso
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: [Viñeta] A pesar de sus sentimientos, nadie en lo absoluto los conocía, porque aparentaba una frialdad extra para con ella, aunque terminara sacando lo mejor de él. Tuvo que ser en la estúpida cafetería con todos los chismosos presenciando que fue ella y no él, la que se atrevió a besarlo. Y como dice cierto refrán, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, beso por beso. HitsuxKarin HxK


**Disclaimer: **_Bleach anime/Manga no me pertenece, eso es obvio, si no, mi alias no sería Sky si no Tite Kubo y sería una troll de primer nive ;3 yeah xD!_

* * *

**Beso por beso**

…

**HitsuKarin**

…

**Capítulo Único**

…

**No. Palabras: 982**

…

**By Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

…

* * *

No sabía si estar preocupado o alegrado… aunque según las cosas, debería estar alegre ¡La chica que le gustaba desde el jardín de niños lo había besado! Esa, era toda una hazaña… y no fue suya, aunque, si ella constantemente lo llamaba idiota ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que era porque ella lo quería? Con sus dedos revolvió su rebelde y anti-gravitatorio cabello de color blanco nieve, como si aquella acción llevara a su cabeza una pronta respuesta… porque la necesitaba.

Sin pensar demasiado su mano derecha bajó a sus labios, ella era todo lo que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, porque no era la ¨dulzura¨ y ¨feminidad¨ andante ¡Pero a quien rayos le importaba eso! Si precisamente por no ser como las demás chicas, era que había llamado su atención de pequeño y, la razón también de que estuviera enamorado de ella…

Si, a pesar de sus sentimientos, nadie en lo absoluto los conocía, porque aparentaba una frialdad extra para con ella, aunque terminara sacando lo mejor de él, consiguiendo hasta risas sinceras por sus alocadas ocurrencias… si, aquella chica lo tenía de cabeza y nadie lo sabía… _hasta ahora_.

Tal vez sugerir tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería había sido su principal error, porque así al menos le había correspondido el contacto abiertamente en el lugar de siempre, en silencio, sin que nadie los interrumpiera… _pero no_, tuvo que ser en la estúpida cafetería, con todos los chismosos presentes, con todos presenciando que fue **ella** y no **él**, la que se atrevió a besarlo.

El temperamento de los mil demonios que se cargaba aquella joven de cabello azabache no lo habían dejado preguntar si quiera el por qué, deja ya de preguntar ¡Acercársele o quedar a solas parecía el reto más grande del mundo! ¡Y antes todo el tiempo estaban solo él y ella! Su entrecejo se frunció aún más, dejando que sus cejas enmarcaran su confundida turquesa mirada que con trabajos se percataba de su alrededor, ya hacía dos días y siempre que la veía caminar en ese mismo pasillo, alguien más llegaba, la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba lejos ¡Maldito mundo comploteado en su contra! ¡Qué solo quería hablar con ella!

Suspiró resignado, sus pies lo habían llevado al pasillo de la dirección, frunció los labios hacia adentro y dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a la tranquila azotea para formular nuevas ideas para acercarse a aquella arisca chica, más al terminar de girar, terminó de trasero contra el suelo.

–Que daño –expresó el albino mientras se colocaba de pie y sobaba la parte afectada.

–T-Toushiro… –reconocería esa voz donde fuera ¡Como no hacerlo! La tenía grabada con fuego en la memoria de su corazón (por más cursi que eso sonara).

Sus reflejos actuaron por cuenta propia y tomó su muñeca, no dejaría que nadie se la robara _de nuevo_. Hablaría con ella, costara lo que costara.

–Kurosaki, necesito hablar contigo –le habló serio, pero con cierto toque de nerviosismo en sus palabras, no aflojó el agarre pese a que ella lo único que hacía era forcejear. –Necesitamos aclarar lo de la café…

–Lalalalala –se limitó a decir una y otra vez, comenzaba a irritarlo a él, más porque no guardaba silencio.

–Kurosaki…

–Lalalalala

– ¡Kurosaki!

–Lalalalalalala –no dejó de canturrear en ningún momento, su cerebro se detuvo, justo como la mayoría de las veces que estaba con ella.

¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Puedes cerrar la boca y dignarte a escucharme Karin!? –y como dice cierto refrán, ojo por ojo, diente por diente… en este caso: _beso por beso._

Oh si, la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido para callarla, fue besarla, pese a que fueran cosas que solo los niños hacían y ellos dos ya estaban en Preparatoria, la terquedad de esa chica a la que en esos instantes besaba, lo llevaba a perder toda la madurez que se suponía debía tener, llevándolo a hacer esas cosas de infantes, aunque si se sinceraba consigo mismo ¡Desde la primaria había querido hacer eso! Al momento de separarse, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas.

–Así está mejor –dijo sin preocupación el albino, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

–Pero… ¿P-porqué jodidos hiciste eso?

– ¿Ahora si quieres hablar? No te responderé, tú ni me dejaste preguntar nada en la cafetería –ante la mención de ese lugar, la peli negra se sonrojó violentamente y golpeó el brazo de Hitsugaya. – ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa!?

– ¿No p-puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

–No.

– ¡¿Pero porque?! Si ya antes has olvidado cosas como cuando me comí tu especial de sandía oh cuando me quedé con tu playera del Barcelona.

– ¡Precisamente por la misma razón que olvide todo eso! ¡No olvidare el beso que me diste en la cafetería!

– ¡Pero no es el primer beso que nos damos!

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es el primero que me das fuera de un juego! ¡Y ME IMPORTA! ¡Con un demonio Karin te amo y tú eres tan cabezota para no verlo!

– ¡Pues si soy…! Espera ¿Qué? –mente en blanco… del mismo color que el cabello de el chico que sujetaba su muñeca, el cual por cierto, se sonrojó aun más que ella.

–No pienso repetirlo, cabezota.

Si, lo había dicho… él era un chico lento… lo sabía, al igual que todos. Porque mientras ella era un libro abierto para todos, el parecía tener doble candado blindado, mientras todos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él… ese idiota seguía en la nube… por eso lo había besado, por eso lo volvió a besar esta vez…

Mientras, en la oficina a sus espaldas, la tutora del grupo de ambos, Matsumoto, mensajeaba un informe a todas sus alumnas, que ese par de cabezotas se habían declarado mutuamente… al fin. Sí, porque realmente la idea de beso por beso, no era tan mala… a menos que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Ya después matarían a Matsumoto.

Ahora, solo querían disfrutar de sus sentimientos correspondidos.

* * *

**¿Algún reviewsito? Ya se que aún debo actualizaciones, pero como hoy estoy de humor, les vine a dejar esta pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió cuando vi los números de las historias que hay de las historias. Al revisarlas, noté que hay 39 HitsuxMatsu, 216 HitsuxHina y 182 HitsuxKarin... y me dije "._. tu, debes de ayudar a subir esos números" ¡Y adivinen! Si subo todas mis historias supero esos números juntos xD! Si, estoy demente, pero heme aquí, con la promesa de que como subí un HitsuHina, para recuperar su confianza (?) les subiré 5 x cada uno que YO haya de subir así -realmente solo serían 10 historias las que subiría xD!- así que, comenzando con la cuenta ¡Ahí va el primero! (?)**

**Toushiro: No me digas -rueda los ojos-.**

**Calla mi sexy taichou.**

**Karin: aun sigo preguntándome que le vez...**

**¡Urusai o los encierro de nuevo xD!**

**Ambos: o_oUu ok...**

**Bien, ya, espero que me dejen un review, en lo consecuente, cuando suba mi nueva viñeta/one-shot/drabble -aun no sé que haré después-, ahí les responderé a sus reviews. :3 ¡Matta ne!**

**.**

**En serio ¿Me dejan un review o.o?**

**.**

**I love you guys!**

**.**

**Sky x3**

**.**


End file.
